Grapes of Wrath
225px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 7 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Plant |trait = None |ability = When destroyed: Do 6 damage to the Zombie Hero. |flavor text = "Everyone's always asking, 'Why so angry?' Because ZOMBIES! Sheesh. Obviously."}} Grapes of Wrath is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 7 to play and has 6 /6 . It does not have any traits, and its ability does 6 damage to the zombie hero when it is destroyed. Its closest zombie counterpart is Gas Giant. Origins Grapes of Wrath is based on green grapes. It may also be based on Grapeshot, as they are both multiple grapes with faces, a stem, and are explosive. Its name is a reference to the book of the same name, The Grapes of Wrath, by John Steinbeck. Its description may be a reference to a quote made by the Joker. The quote goes: "Why so serious?" Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When destroyed:' Do 6 damage to the Zombie Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "Everyone's always asking, 'Why so angry?' Because ZOMBIES! Sheesh. Obviously." Update history Update 1.6.27 *Design change: Its eyes and mouths have been changed, now looking more human. Strategies With For 7 sun it might not be tempting to bring it out due to the slightly below-average stats for the cost. However, Grapes of Wrath is a dangerous plant due to it being able to do severe damage to your opponent in almost every situation. Doing 6 damage - about one-third of your opponent's max health - is a pretty big game-changer, and it activates when Grapes of Wrath is destroyed, preventing your opponent from playing their powerful finishers or instant-kills as doing so would basically cost them a third of their max health. And if they leave Grapes of Wrath alone in the fear of taking 6 damage straight, it will get to do equally high damage with its attacks anyway. If your opponent has low health and they aren't able to nullify its ability or heal themselves at that state, the presence of Grapes of Wrath will spell doom for them. Try not to damage your opponent while this plant is on the field, because its ability damage can be blocked if your opponent's Super-Block Meter is almost full. Of course, you can refrain from playing this plant and use a weak attack to trigger the Super Block (The Kabloom Class can use Berry Blast or Shelf Mushroom) before deploying Grapes of Wrath. Against Once your opponent puts Grapes of Wrath into play, you will have to think carefully. If left alive, it will do 6 damage continuously to whatever is on its lane. But if destroyed, it will do 6 damage straight to you. While destroying it quickly results in less harm overall, you will have to plan carefully before and after destroying it. A good way to deal with Grapes of Wrath is to stall it while minimizing the damage done to it. Freezing cards are the best example, as they buy you a turn while leaving Grapes of Wrath unscathed. You can also use zombies with 0 base strength to get the same outcome, although they are at risk of being destroyed by a trick. Stupid Cupid makes Grapes of Wrath completely unable to attack using his ability; it does shut off the possibility of Grapes of Wrath doing a bonus attack, but do be warned that it does 1 damage. Bouncing it works even better than stalling it since Grapes of Wrath is very expensive - expensive enough to discourage your opponent from playing it if you demolish their defenses a lot; however, your opponent will not hesitate if you are low on health. Negating Grapes of Wrath's ability (for you, at least) is also possible. The easiest way is to simply use Planetary Gladiator, who will take the 6 damage for you, and you can even save Planetary Gladiator if you play a shielding card like Escape through Time. But since this strategy is only possible as a hero, a more universal way is to nearly fill up the Super-Block Meter and then destroy Grapes of Wrath to block the 6 damage, although it is much harder to pull off due to it being luck-based, unless the Super Block Meter is only one section to full, meaning that if the plant is destroyed now, it;s ability will be blocked. Gallery Trivia *It is the most expensive berry card in the game. *The faces of the new design mostly resembles the design of Cherry Bomb in Plants vs. Zombies. **Oddly, even after the update, the faces on the grapes that are part of Cornucopia remain the same as the original ones. Category:Plants Category:Berry cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants